Talk:Great Spin Attack
The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures there's a stronger version of the spin attack in Four Swords Adventures that can be done by charging a bit longer after getting over 2000 force gems. Anyone know what it's called? Oni Link 01:19, January 4, 2010 (UTC) :I don't think it has an official name, but it resembles the hurricane spin attack from The Wind Waker. - McGillivray227 (talk) Its called the Great Spin Attack in he Minish Cap Oni Link 21:42, April 23, 2010 (UTC) In Twilight Princess, this is called the Great Spin. Why does the article say Great Spin Attack? At no point in the game is it called Great Spin Attack.--Waker-of-the-Winds (talk) 19:08, May 5, 2010 (UTC) :Its called the Great Spin Attack in he Minish Cap. but maybe a move could be in order. We call the Wind Waker Four Swords Adventures one the Hurricane Spin despite being called both. Either we should move the Hurricane Spin page to Hurricane Spin Attack or this page to Great Spin Oni Link 19:24, May 5, 2010 (UTC) :: I really don't care about the Minish Cap(although it looks like a good game.) I'm talking about TP. It doesn't have the Attack in it.--Waker-of-the-Winds (talk) 20:36, May 5, 2010 (UTC) :You never ignore one game in the series when it is between choosing like this. You must consider them all. Three games have "Great Spin Attack", I believe. I would assume that we can say something for Twilight Princess, like "The Great Spin Attack, called the Great Spin..." or at the beginning mention it. I'm basically saying that we move for the one that has the appeared the most. If "Great Spin" appears most, we move to that, or we leave it here and fix the Twilight Princess section. - McGillivray227 20:42, May 5, 2010 (UTC) ::There also consisty that you have to think of to. I think it is called Great Spin more but if we want to be consistant it would mean changing the magic spin attack to magic spin and Whirlwind Sword Attack to Whirlwind Sword which I doubt are ever refered to as such. If it is decided the attack should be included then Hurrican Spin should be moved to Hurricane Spin Attck. Maybe this conversation should be moved to the SPin Attack talk page since its become general to all spin attack variations Oni Link 21:29, May 5, 2010 (UTC) :::Anyone with an actual sense of logic care to comment on this? --AuronKaizer ''' 21:31, May 5, 2010 (UTC) The game calls it the Great Spin. Isn't that all you need?--Waker-of-the-Winds (talk) 21:37, May 5, 2010 (UTC) I honestly remember hearing the name "Hurricane Spin" I know it's in T.W.W I think.... but they all are considered a spin attack... Masterlink03 (talk) 22:15, May 5, 2010 (UTC) In TP it says the name of the hidden skill. It says Great Spin.--Waker-of-the-Winds (talk) 22:09, May 5, 2010 (UTC) This website has a complete other page in the hurricane spin Masterlink03 (talk) 22:15, May 5, 2010 (UTC) The Hurricane Spin is from TWW.--Waker-of-the-Winds (talk) 22:21, May 5, 2010 (UTC) As well as they all are part of the '''spin attack family... Masterlink03 (talk) 22:38, May 5, 2010 (UTC) You guys are kind of missing the point. The TP Great Spin is a spin attack that deals extra damage. The other Great Spin Attacks are spin attacks that last about 30 seconds and allow Link to move around while spinning. Clearly, not the same thing. Dawn Of A New Day (is cool) This has been just sitting here for a while now. I think we should move the Twilight Princess one to its own page. And if no one objects, I'll just do it. It's the most logical thingy. Dawn Of A New Day (is cool)